Tranquilidad
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: Saito nunca pensó que podría atesorar tanto las noches por el solo hecho de ver dormir a Louise.


**Zero no Tsukaima no me pertenece. De lo contrario, ya habría matado a Siesta -.- **

**Tranquilidad**

La luz de luna se colaba por entre las cortinas que habían olvidado de cerrar la noche anterior. Aunque esa no fue la razón por la que Saito Hiraga se despertó de su no tan profundo sueño. A decir verdad, el frío que sentía en ese momento era aún más molesto que el resplandor que molestaba sus ojos. Pero tampoco tenía intenciones de levantarse de la cama en donde estaba tan cómodo.

Simplemente, se alargó para tomar la frazada que descansaba en el suelo y se encargó de cubrir los cuerpos desnudos de él y de su ama, la joven maga Louise de la Valliere. Fue allí cuando se detuvo a mirarla.

Bajo la tenue luz que se dejaba ver, ella se contemplaba extremadamente tranquila. Pocas veces lograba verla así.

Recorrió su cintura con su mano y acto seguido se acurrucó aún más contra su espalda, abrazándola con fuerza pero sin llegar a despertarla. ¿Era su imaginación o Louise estaba… caliente?

La giró suavemente para notar sus mejillas levemente encendidas. Tanteó su piel y la notó acalorada. Fiebre.

Saito chasqueó la lengua y la tapó mejor, pensando que eso se ganaban por dormir sin nada encima. Luego, le quitó el cabello del rostro y continuó observándola.

Se sentía un idiota por tener todos esos pensamientos en su mente pero, teniéndola allí, tan sumisa, frágil y tranquila, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en que la amaba con toda su existencia.

La abrazó nuevamente y se volvió a acomodar cerca de su cuerpo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para poder descansar bien. A Louise. No a Siesta, ni a Tifa, ni a ninguna otra que no sea su mal llevada, gritona y adorable Louise.

.

- ¡Buenos días!

- ¡_Darling ~_!

- ¡Saito-san!

- ¡Shhhhh! ¡Váyanse!

Tanto Siesta como Kirche y Tiffania quedaron inmóviles en el lugar en donde se encontraban, la puerta, todas sosteniendo una pierna en el aire, preparadas para entrar a la habitación y alejar a Louise de Saito de inmediato.

Lo que les resultaba extraño era que él nunca se oponía, sino que quedaba boquiabierto ante el trato y se dejaba hacer. Era la primera vez que les respondía. Y más con _esa_ respuesta.

Las mujeres analizaron la situación con más cuidado.

Saito y Louise estaban durmiendo en la misma cama como siempre. Bien. Normal.

Saito se encontraba sosteniendo a Louise entre sus brazos mientras ella parecía seguir durmiendo plácidamente. Mmm…

Ambos estaban tapados a medias y, a simple vista, se podía divisar que ellos levaban puesto… nada. _¿Qué? _

Las tres enrojecieron y amagaron a comenzar a gritar algunas cosas que a Saito no le interesaban. Solo quería que no despertaran a Louise.

- Ni se les ocurra gritar – susurró el familiar cuidadosamente.

- P-pe-pero S-Saito-san… - comenzó la elfa.

- Nada. Retírense, por favor.

- ¡Amor, no puedes estar con ella, ¿Qué hay de mí! – preguntaba Kirche.

- Saito-san, esto no está bien… - agregaba Siesta, intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

El chico solo sonrió conciliadoramente y abrazó aún más el cuerpo de su ama.

- Claro que está bien… Por favor, cierren la puerta al irse.

Las mujeres parecían decididas a seguir contraatacando pero luego de unos segundos supieron que no iba a marcar ninguna diferencia. Al parecer, Saito ya había elegido.

Se fueron resignadas con un aura depresiva acompañándolas mientras el Hiraga negaba con la cabeza y volvía su mirada hacia abajo para deleitarse con el despertar de una Louise de la Valliere muy hermosa.

- Buenos días – saludó él, denotando extremo cariño, mientras se acercaba para besarla.

- Buenos días, Saito – respondió Louise, acurrucándose un poco más contra el cuerpo de su amado familiar.

- ¿Cómo durmieron? – quiero saber él, bajando su mano hasta llegar al vientre de ella y acariciarlo con suavidad y amor.

- Perfectamente… porque dormimos contigo.

Saito volvió a besarla y arrimó su frente hasta pegarla contra la de ella.

Agradecía al cielo haber despachado a sus pretendientes antes de que la pelirosa abriera los ojos. Últimamente, se ponía muy sensible ante la idea de que otra estuviera con él. Pero bueno, eran sensaciones que venían con el embarazo.

Y si era por eso, Saito nunca se arrepentiría de hacer cualquier cosa por Louise y el futuro integrante de familia. Porque, después de todo lo que hacía sucedido desde que conoció a su ama, estaba seguro de que el amor que sentía por ellos no podía ser descripto siquiera…

_-Te amo, Louise. _

**. **

**Ta chán **

**Primer fic de Zero no Tsukaima :D Esta serie me trae loca, ¡la amo! Y quería hacer algo que mostrara a Louise tranquila, de otra manera que no sea violenta como en el anime :D Jaja**

**Espero que les guste:)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
